Zombie Vampire
by JabberJawz93
Summary: When a certain vampire returns from the dead, with the help of an old lover, there are problem in Forks. This vampire plans to find Bella and finish what he started and died for. Who is this Vampire?...Did you guess James then you are right!This a 2nd try
1. The News

**Bella POV**

God every time I look into those gorgeous eyes I just want to....

"Bella are you okay honey? You're looking at me funny." Edward asked Smiling.

"I'm fine just thinking." I replied

"Anything interesting?" He asked grinning at me. Edward and I have recently made an agreement to have sex even though he doesn't want to hurt me. And with that agreement he's become a little more… well I guess the word is playful. Edward kissed me exploring every inch of my mouth. For a very old vampire Virgin he was A-MA-ZING!

Then to my displeasure my phone went off playing Jacob's ring tone which off course wasn't a normal ring tone like a song but Howling Wolves that he had recorded. What a Dork. Edward went to grab my phone but I cut him off and picked it up.

"Hello" I said in a semi irritated voice.

"Well good afternoon sunshine." Jacob said sarcastically.

"Are you calling just to annoy me" I said giggling because Edward was nibbling on my ear.

"Cause we're ah litt-le busy." Edward said into the phone as I unzipped his jeans.

"Yeah I have some important information, so you guys can stop screwing for a few seconds and listen to me." Jacob stated

"James is back, evidently Victoria found a wiccan priest to bring him back. He's not happy you got away and he's looking for you Bella." I had to struggle to keep the phone away from Edward because he had heard everything that Jacob had just said and he had this horrified look on his face.

"They are here in Forks, the pack is trying to head them off but they are fast and not hanging around to be found. Oh and another thing, he's not being too careful with what he does to get to you. He's killed two people already." Jacob finished with an extremely worried tone, and at that Edward took the phone and there was nothing I could do about it

Now Edward spoke. "We are coming home and we **WILL **work together to stop this bastard and keep **MY** Bella safe. Bella is **MY** wife and me and my family will take care of her with or with out the help of your pack!" Edward said, well more like screamed before hanging up on Jacob.

Edward super quickly grabbed all of our stuff piled it into our suitcase and practically dragged me to the car. We had taken the V12 Vanquish. By the time we were out of the parking lot the speedometer read 250 mph and I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE!!!


	2. The Plans

**Chapter 2- The Plans**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

When we got to the Cullen House Edward had talked to everyone in the family.

The only Problem was that he hadn't spoken a word to me.

He got out Barely giving enough time for the car to stop and turn off. When I got

out I was bombarded by Alice who was freaking out and hugging me so tight I could

hardly breathe.

When she finally let go I asked what her vison was about because I know there has to

be one. Edward must have heard something in Alice's thoughts that he didn't like

because the glare he was giving her was like pure death.

Alice cleared her throat and then spoke.

" Well it seems that James has made up his mind to not only kill you but torture you

as well. The images in his head are much more descriptive. Edward really doesn't want

me to tell you this but I think you need you know, he plans to... well um rape you,get you

pregnant and kill you during child birth. Um the details are more descriptive but you get

the drift. And also I know you little wolf wants to help but I have the feeling that it will just

piss everyone off" I interjected my opinion.

"Jacob can help. They are strong and if we work with them it will just make us a stronger

team." Edward and Carlise were looking at me as though I was a lawyer that just won her

first case. So i took out my phone and called Jacob. What the hell am I getting myself into.

Finally he picked his phone

Hello." he answered a little too calmly.

"Hey tell the pack that we can work together as long as everyone can agree to behave. Okay?

Then I hear the whispers of both parties. After thatI was blown away ( Well pretty much) by the

sound of the entire pack.

Deal!"

I looked at Edward and the rest of the Cullen and they all sounded in unison,

Agreed."

Talking to Jacob again I say

" Can you meet us in the woods at the tready line at sundown?"

" Yeah that's fine."

" Okay we will be there a little bit early to make sure I can get there with no danger. Just

to be safe."

Jacob decided to ruin my being proud of myself when he said.

" Why don't we just meet at the Cullen house so that you don't have to be in the forest

and your scent isn't there either." When he said I could Just imagine him complimenting himself

for being so flexable.

Edward randomly snatched the phone.

" Listen Mut! we're letting you help but honestly this is our fight an-" Edward was cut off and

I heard Jake say something about how it's the packs job to protect the humans and two have been

killed already. It's their right to be involved.

"Listen Jacob you have a point but that doesn't mean I have to respect it or listen to it." Some

mumbling and thirty seconds later Edward was staring at the phone in disbelief.

Then once again I was starring into the eyes of the man that made me melt.

Rose and Alice pulled me into the house and Carlise to us all to be ready with bags and that

we were going to do everthing that we wouldn't normally do just to throw James off.

We broke away and I was finally alone with my man AGAIN! For however long that would be!


	3. SEX IN THE MIDDLE OF A CRISIS!

Warning This Chapter Contains/Is a Lemon!!

Chapter 3: Sex in the middle of a crisis?!?!

Bella's P.O.V:

Edward and I go up stairs to our room. He wants me to rest a while.

We lay down and he ruins the resting thought when he rips his shirt off.

God I love his abs and the way they go all the way to the tops of his jeans. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!

I run my hands down his chest and the button on his jeans is undone faster than ever before. Right as I go to grab his already rock hard cock he grabs my hand.

God damn it Stupid Fucking Boy Scout!!!

" You want to have sex in the middle of a crisis?!" The boy scout asks.

"Yes! Yes I do! Now shut up!!" I say pulling him out of his boxers and into my mouth. He mumbles little comments about how this is not the right time for this in between the

moans from me working him, dragging my teeth lightly over him and massaging his tip with my tongue. Bringing him closer and closer. Then finally bringing him in my mouth he

practically screamed. When I pulled back I realized that my clothes had been removed and Edward was pulling me up. His hands slid down my body until they hit my clit, he starts

rubbing on it with his fingers teasing me when his hand rubs my opening. His other hand is holding me down and making it so i can't move. He finally slides two fingers into me re

exploring me finding my spot and repeatedly rubbing over it, his thumb is playing with my clit and making me jump. I start begging him to fuck me and pleading that he take me but

instead he takes his fingers out and goes down on me forcing his tongue into my tight hole, licking my clit and nipping at my clit ever so gently. I stop trying to hold the orgasm and

just cum. Once I've cum in his mouth he slides up so that our faces are level and right before he slid into me I realized that Edward had Finally lost him Sanity and his continence.

Then I realized that I didn't give a shit anymore because I was riding the hottest thing anywhere ( the fact that he was huge and working me helped). His hands were on my naked

breasts pulling and teasing. He flipped me over so he was on top, sweaty and sucking my nipples while thrusting himself fast and hard into my wet crotch. I started panting because

I could feel the orgasm building and Edward's cock ready to explode. Faster, Faster, Harder and Harder. Then he kissed my neck and I just lost it and every thought in my head that

was non related to right now. The explosion hit us both like a train at full speed and we both fell on the bed from the best sex we ever had. I'm sure if Edward could have been

exhausted he would have been. I laid there in Edward's arms and actually fell asleep. The only problem was that the dream was exactly like what Edward and I had just done. But

this was a good sleep, short but good and the sex I just had was the best I've ever had.

A/N: This is my first lemon. I know I have written and posted three chapters at once but I need the reviews or I will stop writing this Story! Therefore PLLLEEEAAASSSEE Read and Review

JJ


	4. They’re Here !

**Chapter 4- ****They're Here****!**

**A/N: **Hey Everyone, Someone told me to make sure you knew that at times the characters are OOC. But as I said in the first chapter Bella pretty much says that Edward is more playful. I'm trying to make them longer also so if you have any advice please send me a PM! Thanks for everyone who is giving advice to the Newbie! Lol! JJ

None of the characters are mine except for my future husband Edward Cullen. LOL JK. Some of this was inspired by a story from Daddy's Little Cannibal.

Bella's P.O.V.

I woke up abruptly when Edward jumped out of bed. I opened my eyes and he was clinging to the ceiling.

"What the HELL are you doing?" I ask him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I heard a noise from outside and it startled me. I think the wolves are here, so we better go outside and meet them. I'll meet you down stairs okay Hun?" I nod my head. He jumps down from the ceiling, gives me a kiss and walks out closing the door behind him.

I slowly get out of bed and as my feet touch the floor I realize just how fucking sore I actually am. I get up slowly and limp to my dresser. What should I wear? Um here I guess my flared blue jeans and vampire tank top (It was a huge joke that Emmett came up with.) It said I kissed a vampire, and liked it. The joke wasn't really on me it was on Edward and Edward didn't exactly find it funny, I did though. I throw on my clothes, stretch my legs a little and walk down the stairs.

When I get out the door, about I don't know ten steps; I'm tackled by Jacob. I was laughing so hard I was crying, I mean god he was tickling me. I don't think Edward found it funny though, because he picked Jacob up and sent him flying through like eight trees.

"Edward, I was laughing, he wasn't hurting me, he was playing." I told Edward. Why does he have to be so god damn … I don't even know what to call him anymore. Jacob walks back over and I give him a reassuring look. Carlisle clears his throat

"Shall we all go into the house and talk there? So Bella isn't out in the open."

The wolves all nod in approval and walk towards the door. I walk over to Edward and take his hand before we head in.

"What the hell Edward?" I say looking directly into his eyes. "They're here to help and you told me you would behave."

"Bella, I don't trust them they could hurt you."

"They won't. I know them." I tell him. Edward wraps his arms around me and kisses me gently.

Jacob, being the ass that he can be around, Edward calls, "Are you guys coming or what?"

Edward holds out his hand to me and I take it slowly. Everyone is starring at us when Edward opens the door. Some of the wolves are laughing, I assume because Jacob interrupted our kiss.

"Are we going to get started, or just laugh at Jacob being so rude and immature?" I state, and I know my voice is irritated because all of the wolves stop laughing, and all of the vampires excluding Carlisle and Esme start.

Sam walks up to Carlisle like there is something up his ass. They shake hands and both make a face that any human would make if someone passed gas. I laugh and everyone just kind of looks at me like I'm crazy. Alice gets up and walks over to me.

"Bella, even though you find it funny, this is all very hard for us. I know you've heard all of their stories with the treaty, but ours is different." Carlisle steps in and I don't know what I'm in for.

**Carlisle P.O.V. **

I guess it's time. She should probably know now.

"Bella the story starts off when we moved to Forks the first time. We were just starting to form our family. I didn't want anyone to drink human blood because of what we would become. so when we came here we hunted in the forest, careful not to hunt when there were humans around. I didn't think anyone would notice that so of the animals were disappearing but the wolves noticed right away. We were hunting in the forest one night and we met up with the wolves for the first time.

"I met with the chief of the tribe and told them that we didn't want any problems. He agreed that if we didn't kill any humans and stayed off of their land we could stay here. We ran into problems when we tried to interact in society and the city. Whenever we went into the town we found ourselves followed and watched. We always did what we needed to do and went back to our own lives. we never once even came close to breaking the treaty until we met you. Before we left to move onto another city we went to meet with the chief again, there was an accident a few weeks earlier and the tribe thought that we had done something to that girl because the car was blown up and her body never found.

" The chief told us that he didn't think we had broken the treaty because we had done nothing to before to make them think so. He told us the treaty was still in tack but the tribe thought that we had done it and there was no stopping what they thought. We left like we were going to and returned now hoping that the chief had gained the support of his tribe in our favor but he died and the tribe continued to think the way they do now.

"As you see Bella the stories match one another well. there are just some small details that you never heard." I stop, talking a breath for the first time in the story.

I think she finally gets why it's so hard.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Oh wow! I had no idea that this is how it went.

" So why don't you just like talk to the chief now and talk about stuff, rewrite the treaty and such." I feel really out of the loop now.

"It's not that easy Bella, the wolves don't want to cooperate and it will just always be like that. We all have come to accept it. Now lets get down to business, there is much to discuss." Wow Carlisle is being all sentimental and this meeting is just getting stranger and stranger. The pack tells us that they have pre-decided to run circles around the house.

" Ok that's fine. What we need your help with is making it seem to James and Victoria that Bella has left. Once we 'get her out of here' we will be able to trick him into following us and that's when we will actually move Bella to safety and lead him back here. We will be ready to ambush him when he comes into the house. From there we will kill him and call in the most powerful witch in existence, Cordilea Chase. She will be able to make sure that James and Victoria have no chance of coming back." Carlisle tells us.

"Do you really think it will work I mean you bloodsuckers aren't that smart." One of the wolves that I don't know calls out.

I go up stairs to pack, because I was leaving out of harms way and Jacob follows me up stairs.

" Can I help you?" I ask sarcastically

" Yeah you can give me a hug." He says laughing. I walk over giving him a tight hug, resting my head on his chest. " I missed you Bells."

Edward walks up and growls at Jacob menacingly. Jacob lets go smiling at me and walks out.

"You stupid mutt!" Edward whispers, glaring at Jacob. He turns to me saying, " If you could only here that immature flea bag's thoughts, you would want to kill him too." He comes over wrapping me in his strong, cold arms. I reluctantly leave his arms to pack my bag with all the things I might possibly need for this trip. While I do this I notice Edward lounging on the bed. I pack twelve pairs of almost everything, and as Alice "Suggests"** (*WINK, WINK*) **more like packs for me, Lingerie.

I turn on my newest Carrie Underwood CD in Edward's Stereo System, and fall onto the bed into Edward's loving arms. Edward whispers into my ear making me shiver, "Everything is going to be fi-"

But before he could finish we hear the big window in the kitchen shattering. So much for the plan.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy… NOT. R&R and I'll keep Writing.**


End file.
